yaminomatsueifandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Konoe
Chief Konoe is the boss of the Summons Division and is responsible for giving out assignments. He is a supporting protagonist in the Yami no Matsuei anime series. Appearance He is a man that looks like he is in his fifties but is actually older. He has graying brown hair and brown eyes, he wear's a blue velvet suit with a red tie and light yellow undershirt. Personality He is a man who takes his job very seriously, but he can have a fun side as he enjoy's teasing Tsuzuki and eating sweets. He often shows concern for Tsuzuki because of his inability to keep a long working and personal relationship with many of his former partners. He hoped that by partnering him with Hisoka things would change for the better. History Like most of the workers at the Summon's Division, it is unclear what Konoe's life was like before he died. He is in charge of assigning the Shinigami mission's that involve murder's and untimely death's that have to be solved so the soul's can move on and be removed from the list. The soul's then get recorded by the Count in the house of Candle's who snuffs them out. Konoe and the Count often talk about Tsuzuki when he comes over. He show's great concern for him as he tends to keep losing partner's who don't want to work with him anymore, it can be assumed that Konoe might know about Tsuzuki's life before he died and might have known about Tsuzuki's intense self loathing and suicidal tendencies despite his cheerful persona that he present's in the office. He paired Tsuzuki with Hisoka as a way to help him change and hoped he would have a permanent partner this time. Which in the end became successful. Plot Relationships Tsuzuki Asato: Konoe's employee and the second oldest member of the Summon's Division at the age of ninety-seven while Konoe is probably over one-hundred. He detests Tsuzuki's lazy attitude and how he always slacks off, he even threatened to fire him one time for it. But Tsuzuki is one of his best Shinigamis, he is concerned about him however as he lost a few partner's who didn't want to work with him anymore, it is hinted Konoe might have known about Tsuzuki's troubled past and that is probably the main cause of Tsuzuki jeopardizing his relationship's with his partners. In desperation he decided to pair him with Hisoka Kurosaki as a way to finally have Tsuzuki change a little and be more responsible as well as open, which succeeded in the end as Tsuzuki and Hisoka became close and have started a relationship together. Hisoka Kurosaki: The newest employee of the summons Division. Konoe assigned him to be Tsuzuki's new partner, which both Hisoka and Tsuzuki were against at first. But in the end their partnership became successful and have started a relationship. Tatsumi Seiichiro: The Summon's Division's secretary. He and Konoe give out the assignment's to the Shinigami's and Tatsumi organizes what has to be done. Count: The mysterious invisible man who wear's gloves and half a mask and lives in the house of Candle's. Konoe and the Count often have tea together and discuss business, but they usually talk about Tsuzuki because of Konoe's concern's about him, while the count is fascinated with Tsuzuki. Powers/Abilities Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Shinigami